She's Mine
by WhiteNightPhantom
Summary: It was an ordinary morning with the two idols of Maiami High School, until a certain blond guy showed up... (First story/Hints of Fruitshipping and Towershipping/3 years after canon/OOC/Terrible grammar/T because I don't understand the ratings belows M.)


**Hello everybody, I'm a new member here and this is my first attempt to write a story on this site. First to say, my English sucks so there will be a lot of grammar/spelling mistakes, hope you all can still understand what I will write. And I can't write romantic things, so this thing will mostly focus on their friendship rather than love. Hope you guys will enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh ARC-V is owned by Katsumi Ono, and I'm not him.**

 **Timeline is after canon, in their High School years. OOC.**

 **(Sawatari wasn't a LDS student or a Lancer here, so Yuya, Yuzu and Masumi won't know anything about him except that he is the mayor's son.)**

Hiragi Yuzu was walking in the halls of Maiami High School, earnings admiring looks from other students around. It's just a normal thing, how the best girl around the school with a beautiful look and voice, and awesome scholastic achivements can't draw the attention of others? She was about to open her classroom's door, and it was at that moment when she heard a voice calling her from behind:

"Hiragi-san, do you have some free time tonight?"

She turned around to see a boy with brown hair and blond bangs, greeting her with a smile. Shingo Sawatari, the mayor's only son and heir.

"Just going straight into the problem, I don't have much time now."

"Uhm, W...Would you like to have a dinner with me tonight?" He hesitantly answered.

"Sorry, I've got many things to do this evening, but thanks anyway." She bluntly ignored.

And with that, she opened the door and enter her classroom. She is not interested in those kind of mans, and she've got much schoolwork today. Back to her seat, she putting out her notebook and scribbled down something on it.

"Oh come on my nerdy friend, It's still half an hour until the lessons started." The boy with his seat next to her woke up from his nap. Sakaki Yuya, the famous entertainment duelist of Maiami, the hero of the Interdimensional War, and overall, her best friend since their childhood.

"Yeah, any problem with that?" She answered perfunctory.

"Let's go." With that, Yuya stands up and caught her wrist.

"But where?" She struggled, trying to break free of his grasp.

"The cafeteria. I know you are hungry."

"No I'm nottttt" She lied, just for playing around with her idiot. He maybe the best boy in the school, but still an idiot to her.

~Grr, grr~ Her stomach growled.

"Oh damn you stomach, you traitor!" Yuzu thought. She turned back to him with a glare saying: "Even if I'm hungry, I won't go with you, idiot!". Yuya read and translates it like that. He can read her thoughts through these sparkling blue eyes.

"You have to. Breakfast is very important, you know." And with that, he started walking out of the classroom, dragged her along. Now he has become a man, so that just a normal thing with his strength. He could even carry her in his arm, but they was in their school, and he don't wanna hear rumors like "the best boy and the best girl of our school is dating" or something similar spreading through everybody. That's one of the reasons for hating the school from him despite his fame and good achivements in most of the classes (Yeah, except Math).

"Yuyaaaa! Let go of meeeee!" She yelled, constantly hitting the air.

"No." is his answer, and he keep on going through the hall, dragging her along in spite of the chuckles from other students that was watching their "ordinary thing" that happened every morning.

Ok, now there's no time to playing around anymore, Yuzu knows that she cannot resist him, she's really hungry now and being dragged around like this is so embarrassing, so she accepted to go with him.

"Let me go. I'll going with you."

Yuya smirked, let go of her wrist and holded her hand as they going downstair.

 _ **At the cafeteria**_

"So Yuzu, what do you wanna eat?" he asked even though knowing the answer before.

"Ice creammmm"

"I knew you would say that, but you can't just take ice cream for your most important meal of the day." He raised an brow.

"Okay, so a bread with some milk please." She pouted. "But after that you must give me some ice cream."

"Yeah, just waiting for me a bit."

As he just leaved, a girl with black hair and dark skin came and sitting down by her side, looking quite annoyed. Masumi Kotsu, her rival and friend.

"Going out without me again?" She blamed.

"I just don't want to disturb you from reading these corny love stories..."

Masumi turned and giving her a glare. After some time befriended her, Yuzu finds out that she always addicted to romance films and stories.

"Yeah thanks." She answered with a smile. " Have anything to eat yet?"

"Yuya is going to buy some for me."

"Ah, you're too lucky"

"Lucky? You wanna be bullied every day like me" Yuzu answered with a pitiful look on her face.

"Yeah, every girl in this school dreaming about being "bullied" by such a perfect guy like him." Masumi shrugged.

"Just stop daydreaming Masumi, perfect boys are only exist in fictional work, how many times I need to tell you that?"

"Oh hi Gem girl, it seemed like there are an interesting story here." Yuya back, putting two breads and two glasses of milk on the table. Yuzu searching his hands

a while then asked.

"Hey, where's my ice cream?"

" Finish these first. I'll get some of them later."

"Hey, don't you buy anything for me?" Masumi rolled her eyes.

"No. Just go get some yourself." Yuya sitting down, opposite to her.

"That's just not fair!"

Sawatari has been standing behind them for a while, with two meals on his hands.

One was for Yuzu, but he doesn't know that she was being taken care of by **that guy**. Suddenly, he realized that there are another girl was talking with them. She has nothing to eat now, and he can't take these two meals alone, so why don't him being a good guy?

"Please take this, lady." He put one of the meals in front of Masumi, then sitting on the last chair around the table.

Masumi turned to see the just arriving guy, then gasped. She heard that the mayor's boy was cool too, but never expect that he would look so handsome and gentle like that. She drooled a bit while turned all her attention to the blond beside.

"Hey Masumi, close your mouth, that's so impolite to him." Yuzu said with a smirk.

"You have your guy right there, so let me have mine." Masumi glared her.

"Okay..." Yuzu answered, not so caring about that joke. The guy changed his target to her friend after she ignored him? But she can't blame him for that. Masumi was pretty too, and she's the daughter of a rich gem dealer. A lots of boys wanted her, but no one has made her saying things like that before.

And now, she's into that snake? She must be joking...

"Aww, he shared his meal with me... He must be my fated person for sure..."

"I have no idea Masumi is so dense like that..." Yuzu thought, fully aware that Sawatari acting like that with her friend just for getting close to her. But Masumi doesn't know that, and she doesn't need to know.

"I-Want-Some-Cream!" Yuzu said to herself, but loud enough for everybody around the table can hear her. Felling unhappy for no favorite treat, she collapsed on the table, just in time for the tomato head in the opposite seat looking at her.

~Bumpp~

His heart missed a beat. He couldn't remember how long it has been since his last time staring at her like this. Now she isn't that "strong and crude girl" anymore. All things he can say about her now is soft, lovely (maybe not for another boys, just look at Sawatari), and ultimately, beautiful. After the Dimensional War, she doesn't clip her pink hair anymore, let it flow past her back and shoulder like a river of strawberry cream, her favorite sweet. Her eyes glitters with blue light, clear as the summer sky and her cherry lips always soft and sweet even though she doesn't know about the thing called "lipstick". Perfect look, formidable achivements and a diva's voice are the things that make her the most famous girl in this school, having even a fanclub of boys. That's what makes him worried about. She will, and have to be his.

"I'll go get some for you." Sawatari quickly stands up and leave before Yuya could snap out of his thoughts.

That made Masumi a bit flustered, why does he caring about Yuzu that much? But she managed to drive that though away by lying to herself: "What a good guy."

Five minutes later, he came back with a box of chocolate cream. Putting it in front of the pinkette, he was expect a thanks. But no, all he received was a rejection: "Sorry, this is not the type I like. I was expecting some strawberry popsicles."

Sawatari slowly realized how foolish he was, going even without asking what type she'd like.

"What a big mistake..." Yuya said with a smirk.

"Not really. Masumi likes chocolate." Yuzu smiled, trying to comfort him.

He faked a smile, picking up the box and give it to Masumi. She blushed, thinking that he actualy knew about her favorites and want to give something to her, but doesn't have the courage to do it directly. She wasn't expect that the usually arrogant mayor's boy can be so shy sometimes.

"Yuya! Please-give-me-some-cream!" Yuzu grabbed one of his arms.

"Why can't you be obedient like that at other times?" He joked. "Come on, let's go get some for you."

"Thank you very much!" She jumped up from her seat, hugged him in excitement.

And with that, the peaceful atmosphere in the cafeteria was broken. A rumor began to spreading through everyone in the school as the speed of lightning, quickly became the topic of most conversation that day.

'Hiragi Yuzu hugged Sakaki Yuya in the caf!'

 _ **In the classroom, five minutes later**_

"Wow, you two are really influential, everybody is talking about that outside." Masumi said as she entered the class.

"What is "that"?" Yuzu asked, still finishing the popsicle in her hand.

"About you hugged Yuya in the caf..."

"Yeah, so what?"

As Yuzu said that, she turned around, feed the popsicle to Yuya right infront of the whole class.

"Stop acting so romantic you two."

"What? This is normal with us"

That made Masumi suprised a bit, before she realized that the two were used to these types of gesture. They always stick together from their childhood so no wonder if they would do something "romantic" like that without any embarrassment.

"Oh, that's normal with you. So who's the girl that pushed him down after losing her first duel with me 3 years ago?" Masumi recalled that moment in her mind.

"Ah...About that, it just because of... How dare you putting that on again Masumi!" Yuzu slammed the table, suddenly pushing the popsicle in Yuya's mouth, nearly choked him as she leaped from the chair, start to chasing a runaway Masumi in the laughs of their classmates.

"Haizz...Just like old times..." Yuya smiled, happy to see his best friend's past self again.

After a while, Yuzu managed to catch Masumi by the back of her collar. Just at that time, a voice came from the door disrupted them.

"Sakaki Yuya."

She turned to see Sawatari standing there with a serious look on his face. What does this guy want from Yuya?

"There's something I need to talk to you about. Meet me on the terrace." He said before heading upstair.

She let Masumi go and walked towards him. Her curiosity almost killed her, so she must make him go to know what Sawatari wanted to talk about.

"Go meet him." She ordered.

" I don't wanna." He lazily answered.

She grabbed his arm and pulled him. He reluctantly stands up and whispered in her ear:

"You want to know what he's gonna talk to me?"

She repeatedly nodded with a playful smile.

"Okay, wait for me." He rubbed her head gently then headed towards the door.

 _ **On the roof of the school's main building**_

"Do you like her?" Sawatari asked with a blank emotion.

"Is that your business?" Yuya, who was leaning his back against the balustrade, raised a brow. One more fool who wanna take her heart? How ridiculous! He won't let any other boy even going close to her, except the one she truly loves.

"I'll take that as refusal. So if that's the case, stay away and give her to the others."

" **Give?** " He smirked. "You see her as an object, a toy?"

Sawatari was speechless at that. He continued with a cold tone:

"If you see Yuzu as a toy that you can freely use and easily throw away, then give up and never getting near her again. I'll kill you if I find out that you have any unholy plan behind this. You can tail her like the other guys from her "fanclub", but I'll let you know that none of them succeeded before. And finally, I've got something to say to you, so listen closely..."

He got up from the iron balustrade, walking up to Sawatari with a unpredictable smile and whispered:

"She is, and will be mine."

The blond stood frozen, the cold wind swirled around him. He was going to warn the tomato boy to make him stay away from the girl, not for being bited back like this.

And with that, Yuya silently walked towards the stairs as the bell rang, signaling the beginning of the classes.


End file.
